


Robot geishe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Robot Sex, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Liasis non sa che il suo viaggio di nozze si trasformerà in qualcosa di molto diverso.Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomOriginal; robot; geishe; non-human transformationPrompt: Body fetishes
Series: Futuri distopici [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Robot geishe

“Ancora non riesco a crederci che sei riuscito a prenotare proprio in questo albergo per il viaggio di nozze. Insomma, a quel prezzo è davvero assurdo” disse Liasis, poggiando la testa sulla spalla del marito.

Quest’ultimo le accarezzò il viso.

“Era un’offerta che mi è arrivata sulla posta. Ho pensato ad una truffa, ma chiamando l’albergo hanno confermato. Hanno detto che conveniva più a loro che a noi” rispose.

< Appena sarà addormentata andrò a farmi un giro nella sauna con le robot geishe. Ho sempre sognato di provarne una, sin da ragazzo. Solo che i pezzi sono proibitivi > pensò.

Liasis gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Che vuol dire che conveniva più a loro, Estefano?” chiese.

“Dicevano che eravamo perfetti per un livello unico di feticizzazione del corpo. L’ho trovato un ottimo invito da parte del più famoso hotel d’amore del mondo” rispose Estefano.

Liasis gridò e balzò giù dal letto, indicando oltre il bordo.

“Sei impazzita?!” urlò Estefano. Vide il viso bluastro della moglie e si voltò dicendo: “Se è un altro insetto…”.

Iniziò a urlare, mentre una geisha metallica, muovendosi come un enorme insetto, gli balzava addosso bloccandolo sul letto a forma di cuore.

Liasis corse verso la porta e l’aprì. Dal corridoio balzò un’altra geisha che la bloccò a terra.

Liasis gemette, mentre i pezzi della robot si smontavano, ricostruendosi sopra di lei. Ognuno di essi richiamava il corpo pallido e i vestiti di una geisha. I pezzi si rinsaldavano fra loro, agganciando ai nervi di lei i sensori di sensibilità che permettevano alla pelle fittizia di emulare la consapevolezza del tatto.

Liasis sentì un tubo infilarsi nel suo clitoride, in modo che rimanesse aperto e raggiungibile attraverso l’apertura del metallo.

Anche il marito stava gridando, mentre il suo corpo nudo veniva a sua volta bloccato e avvolto.

La giovane aveva placche sulle spalle, le braccia, il seno e il collo. Il viso era coperto da una testa in lattice che le lasciava esposti naso, occhi e bocca. Rassomigliava a una maschera bianca dipinta.

< Non voglio diventare inumana > pensò.

La testa robotica le infilò un bocchino di plastica in bocca. La giovane si ritrovò a gorgogliare, con la lingua bloccata. Attraverso il boccaglio era collegata a un respiratore.

Una voce metallica registrata parlò al suo posto, dicendo: “Inizio download dei dati”.

Un’imbottitura si gonfiò creandosi tra la sua pelle e il metallo, dando vita ad un calore ed una pressione uniformi.

Dei neurotrasmettitori si collegarono al cervello della giovane, permettendole di ascoltare attraverso l’audio registrato dalla macchina. Vedeva il mondo come attraverso un monitor, con dati che apparivano ad ogni angolo della sua visuale.

Liasis si ritrovò ad essere stimolata, sobbalzò, ma i suoi muscoli si rilassarono. La sua mente si spense e si riavviò fondendosi col programma.

“Geisha XX-34 B online” disse il marito, tramutato in un completo robot geisha dai seni metallici prosperosi. Il suo membro era stato ingabbiato e celato.

Liasis sentiva il suo corpo teso per l’eccitazione, costantemente massaggiato.

“Geisha XX -34 C online” rispose. Avevano entrambe una voce femminile registrata, dolce, ma con un ronzio di sottofondo.


	2. Revisione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 34. Un abbraccio che non sa di nulla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: [Comic] Soulcaged Kage; https://www.deviantart.com/cangkulretak/art/Comic-Soulcaged-Kage-846673656

Le robot geishe stavano tutte ritte una di fianco all'altro.  
Il controllore le passava in rassegna con occhio clinico.  
< Si danneggiano facilmente più per l'eccessiva lussuria dei clienti che per l'usura del tempo > rifletté.  
Si fermò davanti a Geisha XX -34 e notò che aveva qualche circuito fuoriuscito dalla spalla e dei graffi al bassoventre.  
Il controllore la strinse delicatamente tra le braccia e lei reagì automaticamente.  
< Io non so bene cosa ci trovano gli altri. Non sento il calore umano, per me persino questo abbraccio non sa di niente > pensò.  
Una piccola sferetta di vetro volò fino alle labbra della macchina e da un anello di metallo su di essa scivolò fuori un tubo con simboli arcaici e nervature luminose da cip.  
S'infilò nelle labbra della macchina d risucchiò la sua anima umana.  
Era un piccolo spirito semitrasparente dai seni sodi, abbandonato incosciente.  
Il corpo della geisha precipitò inerte e ne venne assemblato un altro da delle braccia meccaniche.  
L'anima venne soffiato in quello nuovo e XX-34 si ridestò, tornando al suo posto.  
Il controllore passò a visionare le successive con la sferetta che gli volava vicino.   
< Anche perché non sai di che sesso era il suo nucleo spirituale > pensò.


End file.
